Google Trends
Google Trends is a tool from Google Labs that shows the most popularly searched terms from 2004-now. Alexa Graph Overlay Displaying a graph from alexa underneath the google news graph on google trends can show the number of users going to a website, and also how much the a search on google corresponds to a visit to the site. Trends With Calendars Combining Google Trends with google Calender users can see why some spikes and dips in the graph are apparent. Applying Public Calendar's to these graphs for certain periods of time, or a day can reveal the reasoning behind the search volume. For Example, Applying a public calendar to a graph of a Tv Show on the trends graph will show when past episodes were on and why the graph may have spiked. Draw Graph Matching An Empty Google Trends Graph can be shown, and a user can draw it's own graph and google can search for keywords that have similar looking graphs. The user would be able to draw right onto the graph. The graph must pass the Vertical Line test. Graph Categories Many search terms may have similar graphs relating to one another. For Example: Wikipedia and Myspace both have similar graphs for the 2004-2006 range. These types of graphs could be labled under the Exponential category. Seasonal search terms can have there own category. This will help people discover what is becoming popular and what is declining in popularity. Different theorys about the way the graph changes can be speculated on Wiki Theory. Trends With Google Sets When searching for items on Google Trends, Google Sets could show you some similar terms that are related to the original search terms. Froogle Graph Similar to how a news graph is shown on the google trends graph, a graph of search terms used on Froogle could help show fashion trends. Google Video Trends Trends on what people are watching helps show what others are watching on google video, and makes popular videos be seen. Top Video Graphs can be made from the top video on Google Video and how they change over time. Every day the top video can be collected. Each day this is added to the graph as the top video for the day. As a user moves his mouse along the graph a little tracker ball goes along the top Curve and traces it, Similar to how Google Finance works for it's graphs. When the tracker ball goes from day to day, it will show the top video for that day. A time period can be selected to show the most popular video for that time period. Individual Videos Trends Every Video watched can have Data trends collected for it. These trends can help show the creator of the video some valuable information as well as users about the video. Video Played The graph can show how many times the video was watched. Global video rates can be collected by adding up all the indidual video's data. Amount of Video Watched Collecting data for when a user stops watching a video can show where the dull parts are of a video. Popular parts of a video, like the beginning, will be shown as a higher value on the graph. Although it may be a little tricky to find the exact time a user stops watching a video, the amount of the video that is buffered can show the approxamite time user stopped watching the video. The graph can have The length of the video on the X-Axis and the Amount of people who watched that particular time for the Y-Axis. Sharp downward peeks in the graph may be due to lack of intrest from viewers, leading to others to not watch the rest of the video beyond that point. Videos Uploaded Trends can be made for the amount of videos uploaded on a specified time range. Videos Shared By tracking the amount of E-mail addresses sent when watching videos graphs can show how a video is becomming popular: Word of mouth, blogs, E-mail. Gmail Trends Trends about Gmail can lead to some interesting graphs for users. User Conversation Trends Similar to how personalized trends are recorded, Gmail Trends can show graphs of who your talking to. It can show different color lines for different users, and the amount of E-mails/GTalk relays between the two users. Over time longer periods of time can be viewed for who you have talked to. At the Peeks of the graphs, it can link to an excerpt of the E-mail or the conversation at that time. Blocks of time could be selected on the graph to generalize the topic of discussion for that time period. Individuals users trends could lead to an overall Gmail trends about when Gmail users talk the most. Storage Size Trends Data can be collected from Gmail about the amount of space each gmail account uses. Although most trends will be typical, users may do some spring cleaning and delete some large attachments from their account. Every users data can be collected together to show the overall storage provided by google. The graph can show Potential usage, compared to actual usage. When new users sign up they add 2.7+ gig's to the potential usage, but add only a nominal amount to actual usage. This graph shows how nice google is for providing free storage, and shows when lot's of new users sign up for Gmail. Gmail Search Trends Trends can be made based on the what users search for in their Gmail accounts. These trends can be graphed and studied. Category:Google Ideas Category:Non-Fanon